Hatake Sakura: Most Valued Girl in Konoha
by CherryTree230
Summary: Sakura has always been caring towards others, but what happens when this catches the attention of all the clan heads in the village? And what about their sons? Will they fall in love with her? Or will Kakashi get in the way? New summary and title. Pairings undecided. OOCness


Six year old, Sakura Hatake stepped into the ninja academy nervously, while clutching her father's much larger, and slightly calloused hand.

"Come on Saku, I know you will make an amazing shinobi when you're older." her father encouraged with a light squeeze to her hand for reassurance.

"Hai." She said quietly, but refusing to move any farther away from her beloved jounin of a father. They walked into the assembly hall, where many other six year olds and their parents and/or older siblings were making their way to randomly chosen seats.

"WHY ISN"T IT MY RIVAL AND HIS YOUTHFUL DAUGHTER!?" A voice suddenly boomed, making Sakura giggle, while her father ignored the green latex clad man that came charging at them. He simply picked Sakura up and stepped to the side, causing the man with bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut to barrel past, right through the space where they had once stood.

"Gai!" Sakura giggled as the man tripped and face planted right into the floor. He quickly jumped up and did a thumbs up with his famous grin, claiming that he was fine and that he 'planned for that to happen.'

"Well, Kakashi, it's been a while since I have seen your little blossom." Gai began in a much quieter, and serious tone.

"Indeed Gai, and I have heard you have adopted a son of your own, correct?" Kakashi replied as he set his daughter down, only to have her trampled by a green and black blob.

"Gai, you told me she was beautiful! But your words pale in comparison to the real thing!" a mini-Gai declared as he continued to glomp the poor pink haired girl, who was pinned beneath him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kakashi asked darkly as he lifted the Gai look alike off his daughter by the back of his uniform. The boy gulped, as Sakura got up, and pouted at her father.

"Daddy! You always chase off my friends!" she complained cutely, as Kakashi put the boy down, after giving him a meaningful glare.

"Anyways, this is Lee!" Gai introduced enthusiastically. Sakura smiled at the boy, before she spotted her best friend walking in with her father.

"Ino-chan!" She called as she ran over to her best friend, engulfing her in a hug instantly.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Ino greeted back, returning the hug, while her father watched with an amused expression before turning to find him and his daughter some seats.

"So, have you finally admitted your feelings for Sasuke-kun yet?" Ino asked as they released each other. Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion at her friend.

"Who is Sasuke?" Sakura asked innocently, and jumped when a cold voice answered from behind her.

"I am."

Sakura spun around and saw a boy with dark onyx eyes, and dark hair styled like a chicken's ass, staring coldly at her, and her swooning best friend.

"Hi Sasuke! My name is Sakura!" Sakura introduced with a bright smile, noting how he had no expression on his face.

"Hn." He replied, before a yellow and orange blur ran him over.

"Don't be rude teme!" the blonde boy yelled, earning a silence from around the room. Sakura remembered her father sometimes walking around with the boy, before Iruka would come and take him.

"It's Naruto." someone whispered, and Sakura noticed that Naruto stiffened immediately, and got off of the Uchiha.

"Come on Sakura, dad said to stay away from him." Ino urged, as she grabbed hold of Sakura's arm. Sakura frowned at everyone in the room as they slowly began going back to their business, and wrenched free from Ino's grip, before pouncing on the blonde—Naruto—making him yelp in surprise.

"Hi NaruNaru! Don't be so hard on Sasuke! That's just how he is!" Sakura giggled, as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck from behind. From her position, she could feel his tense form, and also noted how he was silent for a few moments, before he stepped away and smiled brightly at her.

"You're right Sakura-chan!" he replied, just as Kakashi and Iruka came walking over. Iruka was smiling knowingly, while Kakashi's expression was hid under his mask.

"Hey Kaka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted, as Sakura waved Ino good bye, before latching onto her father's leg, that was covered by his usual jounin uniform.

"Ano, can NaruNaru sit with us papa?" Sakura asked, making Iruka and Naruto smile, while Kakashi just hummed as if in deep thought.

"Well," he stressed out, "I guess it's okay if Iruka doesn't mind."

"I don't have a problem with it, I have to be up front anyways." Iruka replied, with a grin before disappearing.

"YEAH! Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, as he engulfed the small girl in a bear hug, before they dragged the copy nin off to find a seat. They passed the Hyuugas on their way, and Sakura ran over to them, bowing respectfully before hugging her friend, Hinata, in a hug.

"Hi Sakura." Hinata squeaked. (a/n: I am not going to do the stuttering thing because I never read it in other stories anyways.)

"Hiya Hina-chan!" Sakura replied with a smile as she released the shy girl, before arching a brow at her brooding cousin, who was glaring at her.

"Aww~ Neji-kun don't be jealous!" Sakura teased, making the youth scowl, before she bowed to Hiashi and his wife once more before skipping off to her father and Naruto, who had already found seats.

Sakura sat between them, and waited for the Third Hokage to begin his speech. She squeaked in surprise when she felt something nuzzle her leg, and looked down to see a white puppy, looking happily up at her. She smiled sweetly down at it, and let it sniff her hand before picking him up and setting him on her lap.

"Akamaru!" She heard someone yell, and noticed the dog's ears perk up before barking in reply. She giggled as it curled up in her lap, resting its head on her stomach.

"There you are!" the voice said again, and Sakura looked up to see a boy with wild brown hair, and upside down red triangles under his eyes grinning wickedly at the dog in her lap.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously, while the dog snuggled closer into Sakura, making her giggle some more.

"Name's Kiba. That's my dog." the boy replied with a grin, as the dog tried to hide from his master.

"My name is Naruto! That's Sakura and her dad!" Naruto exclaimed as Kiba slowly approached Sakura and the dog on her lap, before suddenly snatching the dog, making both Sakura and Akamaru yelp in surprise.

"He's very sweet." Sakura commented, as Kiba stuffed the dog in his jacket, letting his head peek out through the top.

"So are you, usually people would run or hit him when he does that." Kiba replied, making Akamaru whimper. Sakura smiled in reply before the boy walked off again, and Sakura realized she had missed the speech.

Shrugging, she let her father lead her and Naruto to a classroom, where Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Kiba were already seated, along with their parents. She also saw several other kids she didn't recognize, but did notice that Sasuke was sitting all alone.

"Hey Sasuke! Can I sit here?" She asked politely. Having to be around so many well known clans at once, really affecting her behavior. He merely glanced up at her and nodded once. She plopped into the seat next to him, while Naruto took the other seat. Kakashi stood in the front with Iruka, both grinning at the three of them. Sakura didn't pay attention to the speech from Iruka-sensei, and opted for staring down at her father, who was supposed to be helping with teaching them.

"Alright, now we will have to ask the parents who are not going to observe to please leave, so we may begin the lesson." Iruka said kindly, and waited patiently for the parents to leave. The only ones to stay was Hiashi, Kiba's father, Inoichi Yamanaka, a man Kakashi had hung out with before, Shikaku Nara, and a...fluffy...boy's father as well.

"Okay then, all the girls stand over here, and the rest of you go stand by Kakashi." Iruka instructed.

Sakura stood, and noticed that the only other girls were Ino, Hinata, herself, and a girl with her brown hair pulled into two buns atop her head. They leaned against the wall, and chatted lightly. Sakura learned the girl's name was Tenten, and she was skilled in using various weapons. She and her friends then looked over at the boys group, and they pointed out Shikamaru, Mr. Nara's son, Chouji, Shino, and the rest she already knew.

"Since there are only four girls, and eight boys, we are just going to split you into groups of six. Everyone find a single partner and wait until Kakashi and I can decide on your placement." Iruka instructed.

Sakura instantly saw Hinata's nervousness and intertwined their arms, smiling reassuringly at the now grateful heiress, while everyone else partnered up. Ino and Tenten ended up being partners, while the boys were having a harder time. Kiba and Shino ended up out of the loop, and shrugged to each other before leaning against the wall opposite the girls together, Neji refused to be partners with the Uchiha or obnoxious blonde so he reluctantly went with Lee. Shikamaru and Chouji seemed to already be friends and just leaned against the wall as well next to each other, leaving the over excited blonde, and glaring Uchiha. Sakura narrowed her eyes as the two began to rile each other. She walked over to them both and hit Sasuke on the arm while pulling Naruto's ear.

"Stop fighting like idiots!" she scolded, before returning to Hinata's side, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at them threateningly. The adults in the room just chuckled in response.

"Okay then!" Kakashi intervened. "We think for the time being, we will split you up this way. Sakura & Hinata with Naruto & Sasuke and Shino & Kiba."

"Everyone else, you are on the same team. You have five minutes to get acquainted." Kakashi concluded, making Sakura sigh, as the boys walked over to her and Hinata.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted as he tackled her in a bear hug. She pushed him off, and was then tackled by Akamaru.

"Can you guys stop tackling me!?" She cried out with a teasing tone while Kiba pulled the mutt off of her.

"Hi, Nar...uto." Hinata said shyly with a small blush. Naruto smiled brightly at her in response, before pulling her into a one sided conversation. Sakura smiled at them, and scratched Akamaru behind the ear, while looking up at Shino.

"Do you have any special abilities Shino? It seems like everyone does." Sakura asked. Shino turned his head to her, and soon there was a swarm of bugs hovering above his head. They expected her to scream in fright like Ino did when she finally noticed, but she just smiled up at him.

"That's so cool!" She exclaimed, earning an interesting look from Shino's father, Shiho, while she began to rub Akamaru's stomach, making him make sounds of approval.

The bugs soon disappeared, and Sakura thought of her new 'team'. Everyone but her had an ability. Hinata had the Byakugan, Sasuke had the Sharingan, Shino could talk to/control bugs, Kiba could talk to his AMAZING dog, and Naruto had some sort of demon inside him from what she over heard her father saying when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

"Are you okay Sakura? You look kind of pale." Hinata squeaked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Sakura replied with a smile, as Akamaru started nudging her hand with his head.

.:. Time Skip .:.

Sakura looked up in confusion, when she noticed that several of her new found friends' fathers were standing in front of her, along with her own. She bowed her head and smiled politely at them.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked kindly, noticing that their sons were watching nervously yet attentively from across the room. This consisted of, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. An interesting combination that's for sure.

"We were just curious about how you reacted to our sons' is all. You seem to have a very...unique...outlook on them." Hiashi worded carefully. Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Well, usually people, especially girls, run screaming when they find out what Shino can do." Shino's father further elaborated.

"No one has really tried to reach out to Kiba, much less gain Akamaru's trust as quickly as you have." Kiba's father added.

"Pfft! And let's admit it, standing up to my nephew takes some balls!" Hiashi chuckled, earning weird looks from everyone, and a blush on Sakura and Neji's faces. Sakura smiled sheepishly and looked them dead in the eye.

"I'm glad that you think so highly of me, but I think they are good people. Even if I haven't known them for very long." Sakura replied.

"Good luck with your studies, Sakura. You should come by sometime to meet my wife. I'm sure she and the deer would get along with you very well." Shikaku said with a kind smile, that Sakrua returned tenfold.

"If it's okay with you, Shikaku-san. I would appreciate it very much!" Sakura replied as she bowed once more at the waist.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called as he waved to her from the hall.

"Coming! Excuse me, but i must leave now." Sakura called/apologized with a small bow before running off, waving to the now relieved heirs on her way out the door.

"She is very interesting." Kiba's father chuckled as he and his comrades all took their sons/nephew by the shoulders and steered them out the classroom.

"Yes, i must agree completely. I will have to invite her over sometime." Shiho replied, and they all shared a long and meaningful look, that was broken when Shikaku burst out in a small fit of laughter.

"Looks like Sakura has quickly become one of the most desired person in the span of an hour." He commented when he regained his composure.

"Hn. Let's just hope the Uchiha's don't take interest." Hiashi added.

"Too late."

* * *

**Be sure to vote for who you would like Sakura to end up with. Thx so much!**


End file.
